Diskussion:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek
hier noch rein aus Parodie sollten: *Gilmore Girls *Ice Age *Scrubs *Stargate anders rum (weil echte Parodie) *Muppets wollts nicht selber machen wegen eventueller Konflikte--Bravomike 19:07, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ok, mach ich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:09, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::so, hab ich was vergessen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:21, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::sieht komplett aus...brauchen wir von hier einen link auf Star-Trek-Parodie? Und umgekehrt? Schon, oder?--Bravomike 19:26, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::ich denke schon --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:28, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ist das eine anspielung? wollte ich schon lange hinzufügen, war aber nicht sicher ob das wirklich als anspielung (gescheigedenn als parodie) durchgeht. Der song "Lateralus" von Tool endet mit den worten: And following our will and wind we may just go where no one's been. We'll ride the spiral to the end and may just go where no one's been. '' ich denke man könnte es als anspielung verstehen... ähnlich wie Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek#Der Weltensegler. den kompletten lyric findet man hier http://www.toolband.de/toollyrics/lateralus/#c341. was meint ihr? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:35, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) Kulturelle Anspielungen IN Star Trek spricht irgentetwas gegen den artikel Kulturelle Anspielungen inf Star Trek?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:03, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Was soll da rein? Die meisten Sachen gehören wenn überhaupt in die HGI der Episodenbeschreibungen, oder hast du was spezielles im Sinn?--Bravomike 20:07, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) also ich dachte nur an zwei sachen bisher: Unser Mann Bashir als Anspielung auf james bond etc. und dann noch die masse an Shakespear zitaten... oder fällt dir noch was ein?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:10, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :naja, Bond ist nur die eine Episode, dafür brauchen wir meiner Meinung nach keinen eigenen Artikel Shakespear ist natürlich schwerwiegender, von Chang bis "Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben!", aber ich denke trotzdem, dass all das keinen eigenen Artikel legitimiert. Es sollte eher in die entsprechenden HGIs kommen, die muss man nur mal mit den englischen Versionen vergleichen, wie umfangreich die sind, da haben wir noch jede Menge Nachholbedarf (siehe z.B. auch die MA/en für "Unser Mann Bashir")--Bravomike 20:15, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::nagut, du könntest recht haben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:18, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Naja, da haben wir noch mehr. Ich denke mal: Robin Hood, Sherlock Holmes, Dixon Hill, man kann z.B. auch das hier aus dem Original nehmen, was ja in der deutschen Übersetzung etwas daneben ging: warp matrix flux capacitor... Da gibt es sicher noch vieles mehr.--Tobi72 21:51, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auftritte von Schauspielern Muss hier unbedingt stehen, dass Ethan Phillips in einer Episode einen Auftritt hat? ist das jetzt eine Parodie? --Janeway 12:47, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ich denke auch, das kann raus. da wäre ja jeder whoopie goldberg film eine star trek parodie^^ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:10, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) stimmt.^^-Janeway 18:17, 9. Mär 2007 (UTC) Noch ein stargate ich habe neulich zufällig mal stagate gesehen. würde mir jemand zustimmen das dies eine anspielung auf st ist: :es ging darum das scheinbar jemand das stargate kommando(oder wie auch immer das heist) mal gesehen hatte und daraus eine Ferstehserie produziert. im prinziep eine Stargate Serie in der serie stargate, nur eben übertrieben billig in voll mitt scifi klischees. der held zB legte scheinbar in jeder episode was mit einer alien prinzessin flach...(was auch an kirk erinnern könnte). in einer szene kahm eine weiblich schaubspielerin zu den produzenten und meinte sie hätte ein problem mit szene 47. sie wäre in dieser episode "ausserhalb der Phase" und das sie durch wände gehen könnte und warum sie dann nicht durch den fußboden falle. erinnerte mich etwas an TNG:So nah und doch so fern--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:16, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Das müsste "Wurmloch extrem" gewesen sein... 20:27, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::hehe, *lach* es war szene 27, wenn das mal keine selektive wahrnehmung war ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:31, 22. Mär. 2007 (UTC) last.fm hab gerade in einem last.fm forum folegenden threat gefunden: http://www.lastfm.de/group/Star+Trek/forum/12216/_/193908 müsste man ma durchgehen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:01, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Heroes Und wo ist die Anspielung auf Star Trek? Nur weil George Takei mitspielt ist das noch keine Anspielung auf Star Trek. Er wollte einfach Geld verdienen. --Tobi72 06:15, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Es geht ja um die erste Episode: "''So vergleicht Ando seinen Freund mit Spock und nach der Arbeit fällt auch auf dem Weg in eine tokioter Bar der Spruch: "Beam' mich hoch, Scotty!""--Bravomike 07:21, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Desweiteren behauptet ja Hiro dass er sich teleportieren könne. "Wie in Star Trek" sagt er mehrere male. --HenK | discuss 08:57, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich blinder.^^ Steht ja quasi schon drin. Also das mit den Überschriften-Ebenen is irgendwie in dem Fall ungünstig. Der Serienname und die Folgen-Titel (wenn auch mit Anführungszeichen) sind ja auf derselben Ebene. Oder? --HenK | discuss 09:03, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, ist eine Ebene drunter, aber normalerweise benutzen wir hier für Episodentitel nur fette Überschriften, oder?--Bravomike 09:13, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Hast recht. Is ne Ebene drunter. Aber halt nicht im optischen Sinne. Aber ich glaube auch, dass wir normalerweise nur fette Überschriften nehemen. --HenK | discuss 09:41, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Habs jetzt einfach geändert. --HenK | discuss 09:59, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Danke für die Erklärung... Verstehe es dann.--Tobi72 11:58, 11. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Youtube-Link Naja, hatten wir uns nich mal drauf geeinigt, keine Youtube-Links zu verwenden?? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:17, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, wie die rechtliche Situation dabei aussieht, und selbst wenn es rechtlich unbedenklich ist ist es ja immer noch eine Wollen-Frage. Ich glaube, wir haben letztens ein anderes Video rausgenommen, oder, weiß nicht mehr wo...--Bravomike 19:08, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich glaube, das war mal ein Interview mit einem Schauspieler oder so... Das ist ja ein Video von einer Fernsehserie (wie Star Trek ja auch ist), also auch sicher rechtlich geschützt, oder? Und hier Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist steht auch drin, dass Youtube-Links unerwünscht sind... halten wir uns dran, oder sollten wir das überdenken? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:17, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn's dazu schon eine Richtlinie gibt ist das ja erst mal klar.--Bravomike 19:22, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ok, ich dachte nur dran, wenn es erwünscht ist und viele Mitlgieder dafür stimmen würden, man überlegen könnte, die Richtlinie zu ändern und Youtube-Videos zu zulassen. (Ich persönlich wäre dagegen^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:49, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Richtlinien können immer geändert werden, wenn es dafür eine Mehrheit gibt (und, in diesem Fall, keine rechtlichen Probleme). Muss sich bloß einer dazu melden--Bravomike 20:16, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Familiy Guy Hat jemand was zu "Familiy Guy"? Das ist derzeit nur eine Überschrift. Wenn es da nichts gibt kann das doch raus, oder?--Tobi72 21:18, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Gibt sicherlich einiges, aber die Überschrift sollte trotzdem raus, so lange nichts dazu drunter steht--Bravomike 21:23, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Habs dann mal gemacht.--Tobi72 21:33, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Gibt auf jeden Fall einiges. Denn der Erfinder davon is ja der hier: Seth MacFarlane. Aber ich weiß leider auch grad nix konkretes.^^ --HenK | discuss 10:32, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) South Park Bilder Bräuchten die nicht auch nen Copyright-Verweis? Oder reicht da die Erwähnung der Episode als Quelle?--Plasmarelais 11:32, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Find ich auch ne interessante Frage. --HenK | discuss 12:13, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Interessante Frage. Bei dem ebenfalls gestern dazu gekommenen Bild aus Airplane II seheh ich jedenfalls keine Probleme, der Film ist auch von Paramount, das Bild vermutlich sogar Archivmaterial aus TOS, da dürfte vollkommen ausreichen.--Bravomike 14:17, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ich bin grade bei diesen Bildern angekommen. Was ist denn nun mit der Lizenz? Sollte man da Fairuse setzen oder dürfen die Bilder hier überhaupt auftauchen? Konkret sind gemeint: #Bild:Cartman und Michael Dorn.jpg #Bild:Dr. Adams in South Park.jpg #Bild:Red Shirt in South Park.jpg #Bild:Trekkies in South Park.jpg #Bild:Kyle und Stan aus dem Spiegeluniversum.jpg #Bild:Khan Noonien Singh kämpft mit einer Lirpa gegen Popeye in South Park.jpg -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 22:46, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) So, ich hab den Bildern jetzt mal und ne Form verpasst. Ich hoffe, das geht so in Ordnung. -- 19:58, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich glaub da der server in den USA steht, geht FairUse. Aber ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung davon. :D -- 20:12, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Red Hot Chili Peppers Sollten die auch rein? Ich meine mit "Californication". Es wird in dem Lied folgender Text gesungen: :Space may be the final frontier :But it's made in a Hollywood basement Dies ist zwar eine grundsätzliche Anspielung auf Science Fiction, aber gerade die Erwähnung von "Final Frontier" ist meiner Ansicht nach mehr als eindeutig. Schließlich beginnt im Englischen jede "TOS"- und "TNG"-Episode mit: "Space, the final frontier..." und zudem eine Anspielung auf . Was meint ihr?--Tobi72 18:12, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :ja, rein damit--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:55, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Raumschiffnamen aus Stargate also, ich bezweifle das sie Schiffe aus Stargate nach denen aus ST benannt sind. *die Prometheus könnte auch nach Prometheus benannt sein. *die Daedalus auch nach Daidalos *die Odyssey nach der Odyssee, oder dem Kommandomodul von Apollo 13 *die Korolev von Sergei Pawlowitsch Koroljow *die Apollo nach Apollon oder nach dem Raumschiff Apollo oder dem Apollo 13 Programm aktzeptieren würde ich gerade noch so den Namen Enterprise oder wenn es wirklich um Namen ginge, die es nur im ST universum und nicht in der realtät gibt. Surak oder so--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:54, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt stimme dem auch zu, zb die Apollo oder die Korolev werden ja auch nur kurz erwähnt oder sogar nur auf einem Display gezeigt, also das sind keine wirklich berühmten Schiffe und Glaub nicht das die Produzenten von Stargate sich auf diese unbekannten Schiffe berufen haben. --Klossi 07:59, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Würde ich auch so sehen.--Bravomike 10:13, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kleinere Dokus ich hab gerade zufällig dashier entdeckt: Doku über die 70er. darin kommt eine menge st vor. würdet ihr es mit in die liste aufnehmen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kann leider nichts dazu sagen, da ich das in Irland nicht ansehen kann...--Tobi72 19:16, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Externe Links Habe gerade gesehen, dass folgender Eintrag vorgenommen wurde: Externe Links An sich ja keine schlechte Idee, nur wenn wir zu jedem Eintrag einen externen Link erstellen, wird das hier viel zu unübersichtlich in diesem Artikel, wo viele Einträge nur wenige Zeilen groß sind. Und wenn wir einen zulassen, dann müssen wir alle zulassen. Aber wollte das nicht einfach reverten und eure Meinung erfahren.--Tobi72 12:59, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, gute Frage. Was meinst du mit alle zulassen? Bei jeder/jedem Serie/Film? Das müssen wir dann wohl. Weiß aber nicht ob das schlimm wäre. Hab auch gerade gesehen, dass es vor meinem edit schon links gab. -- 13:06, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Wir haben ja jetzt schon eine Menge, zu Der Weltensegler, Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff, Dr. House, dZihan & Kamien, Heroes, Ice Age, MusicBrainz Picard, Police Academy, Psych, Scheibenwelt, Schwer verliebt, South Park, S.P.O.C.K., Spock's Beard und Ubiquity. Bei einigen steht „Externe Links“, bei einigen nur „Links“, und bei manchen auch gar nichts. Zumindest einheitlich sollte es aber sein, auch was zugelassen wird.--Bravomike 13:08, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht könnte man es so machen, dass man auf eine extra Überschrift dafür verzichtet und nur den Link mit dem Auzählungspunkt davor aufführt, wie es bei vielen schon der Fall ist. -- 12:16, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Anspielungen in World of Warcraft Da gibt es ja eine ganze Menge... von den "assimilierenden" Mechagnomen bis hin zu den vier "Dax-Wirten" auf der Exodar. Einige Anspielungen habe ich hier und hier gefunden. Falls das von Interesse ist, würde ich mich freuen, wenn jemand es einfügen könnte - ich kämpfe noch etwas mit den Wiki-Funktionen... --Frostnacht Komplettüberarbeitung der Seitenstruktur An dieser Stelle würde ich gerne den Vorschlag machen, die Struktur der Artikel Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek und Star-Trek-Parodien komplett zu überarbeiten. Langsam aber sicher werden diese Artikel immer unübersichtlicher und umfangreicher. Ich würde da gerne dem Vorbild der MA/en folgen, die eine m.E. recht gut strukturierte Artikelstruktur für Parodien und kulturelle Anspielungen angelegt haben. Die MA/en fasst "Parodien" und "kulturelle Anspielungen" grundsätzlich zusammen, was ich auch für sinnvoller erachte, denn Parodie und Hommage liegen oftmals nah beieinander. Des Weiteren wurden die Artikel nach Medium aufgetrennt: * Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (Hauptseite) ** Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film) ** Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (literature) ** Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (music) ** Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television) ** Star Trek tributes (Tribute in Kunst/Kultur/Wissenschaft/etc.) Ich würde die Artikel gerne ähnlich strukturiert anlegen, die Hauptseite aber zunächst mehr als Sammelartikel für alles übrige nutzen; also das, was nicht in die Kategorien Film, Fernsehen und Musik passt (Beispiele für "Literatur" haben wir momentan eh so gut wie keine): * Parodien und kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek - Hauptseite mit allgemeinen Anspielungen, Tributen, etc. und mit Links zu den jeweiligen Unterseiten: ** Parodien und kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film) ** Parodien und kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen) ** Parodien und kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Musik) Meinungen, Ideen, Alternativvorschläge (insbesondere was die Kategorien anbelangt)? --Pflaume 12:32, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :mal ganz allgemein: wie währe es wenn wir dieses kulturelle weglassen?-- 12:35, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich hätte damit kein Problem das "kulturelle" wegzulassen: Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek reicht da durchaus. --Pflaume 12:44, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Dann könnte das auch mit rein: Forum:VSS Enterprise -- 12:56, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ich würde das ganze etwa so aufteilen: :*Star Trek in Film und Fernsehen :*Star Trek in Wissenschaft und Technik :*Star Trek in Musik und Popkultur :was haltet ihr davon?-- 15:08, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also einen Hauptartikel und dann diese drei Unterpunkte (als eigenständige Artikel)? Das hat was. Wir müssen Film und Fernsehen ja nicht unbedingt voneinander trennen. Zu Wissenschaft und Technik (Vorlesungen an Hochschulen, Klingonisches Sprachinstitut, NASA, VSS Enterprise...) müssten wir denke ich erst mal ein paar Dinge sammeln, der jetzige Artikel gibt dazu quasi nichts her. Was genau soll denn unter Popkultur rein? Ein paar Aspekte die man zum Thema Anspielungen auf Star Trek einbauen könnte: * Theater (Musicals, oder Theaterstück, die auf Trek anspielen oder basieren) * Kunst * Computerspiele / Internet * Parodien von Fans (also sowas Bekanntes wie Stone Trek, SevTrek, usw.) * Printmedien (Romane, Sachbücher, Zeitungen/Zeitschriften, etc.) * Werbung (z.B. die Bierwerbung mit Spock) * Zitate von bekannten Persönlichkeiten, wie z.B.: Einige Spieler wissen zwar, wer im Film "Star Trek" welche Rolle spielt, aber nicht, mit wem sie es im nächsten Spiel zu tun haben. - Christoph Daum I grew up on Star Trek. I believe in the final frontier. - Barack Obama --Pflaume 16:25, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Der vorgeschlagene Titel "Star Trek in Film und Fernsehen" hat für mich ein Problem: Es geht nicht klar daraus hervor, dass es sich beim Inhalt um Parodien/Anspielungen handelt. "Star Trek in Film und Fernsehen" könnte ebenso gut eine Zusammenfassung der Serien und Spielfilme sein. Genauso "...in Musik und Popkultur" eine Liste der erschienenen Soundtracks und Computerspiele. Der Parodie-Hintergrund sollte schon im Titel klargestellt werden. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Es wird Zeit, dass wir diese Diskussion wieder ins Rollen bringen. Wie viele größere Diskssuionen in letzter Zeit ist auch diese schnell wieder eingeschlafen und dass obwohl grundsätzlich Einigung darüber bestand, dass etwas geändert werden muss. In diesem Fall hier ging es wirklich nur um ein kleines Detail und zwar um die Benennung der Artikel. Ich frage daher noch mal nach, ob jemand etwas grundlegend gegen die in meinen Vorschlag genannten Titel hat, oder ob wir das Ganze nicht endlich mal in Angriff nehmen sollten. Im schlimmsten Fall kann man nachher die Artikel immer noch verschieben. --Pflaume 07:57, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Finde ich gut. Ich würde unbedingt „Anspielungen“ im Titel behalten wollen. Ansonsten finde ich es, wie gesagt, gut.--Bravomike 11:44, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also ich bin grundsätzlich auch für Pflaumes Vorstoß. -- 18:16, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das war mehr Arbeit, als ich zunächst gedacht hab: das hat mich ne Woche an (Nebenbei-)Vorbereitung gekostet… Ich hoffe die Aufteilung geht so in Ordnung - bin mir da grad bei der Hauptseite überhaupt nicht sicher, ich bin jedenfalls offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge. Ich habe beispielsweise auch lange überlegt, ob ich die Episodentitel in Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen) nun als Überschrift, oder doch nur als einfache Auflistung (mit entsprechendem Einzug des Textes) einbauen sollte. Hab mich dann für die Überschriftenvariante entschieden (auch damit ich die "Externen Links" davon abgrenzen konnte und weil die "Vorlage:Dialogzitat" bei einem Texteinzug unmöglich aussieht…) --Pflaume 09:45, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ist Dir, finde ich, gut gelungen.--Bravomike 11:26, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So am Rande ich denke nicht das das hier relevant genug für den Artikel ist aber kann es sein das in der Silvestersendung des ZDF (hier bei youtube) nach dem Countdown das Theme von gespielt wird?-- 00:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist tatsächlich der Fall, exakt das Thema aus dem Vorspann. Ist ja witzig, beachtlich, dass du dass erkannt hast :-) -- 02:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Finde ich schön, dass man Musik von Jerry Goldsmith für den Jahrseanfang genommen hat. Passt meiner Meinung nach leider nicht besonders in diesen Artikel, oder doch? Vllt kann man einen kleinen Vermerk machen.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 09:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) es lief nur so am Rande. unglaublich wie zielgerichtet mein Bewusstsein durch das Schreiben an diesem Artikel geworden ist ;)-- 11:29, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Verlinkungen hier her aus realworldartikeln? Spricht was dagegen von Darsteller- oder anderen Realworldartikeln auf die hier behandelten Serien zu verlinken? Hab das mal hier getan und schon mal irgendwo, weiß aber nicht mehr genau wo.^^ -- 10:58, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ah, hier wars: Leonard Nimoy (Auf Fringe). -- 11:00, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :warum nicht?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:09, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Würde ich auch machen.--Bravomike 11:57, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schauspieler alleine? Ist das schon eine Anspielung, wenn nur ein Schauspieler aus Star Trek verwendet wir? In meinen Augen nicht. Zum Beispiel: Der Chef von Stan wird im Original von Patrick Stewart gesprochen und ist diesem auch optisch nachempfunden. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Patrick Stewart, aber in dem Fall nicht auf Star Trek, oder macht er etwas Pickard-typische? Genauso ist Im Finale der ersten und einigen Episoden der zweiten Staffel spielt Leonard Nimoy die Rolle des ominösen William Bell. eine Anspielung auf Nimoy, aber nicht auf Star Trek. Oder ist er als Spock zu sehen oder macht er etwas Star Trek typisches? In beiden Fällen müsste dann das Star Trek Typische beschrieben werden. Sonst müsste hier alles aufgeführt werden, was ein Schauspieler nach seiner Rolle in Star Trek machte. Also ich finde das sind keine Anspielungen auf Star Trek.--Tobi72 12:46, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich stimme dir eigentlich zu. Die zweite Info hatte ich eigentlich nur hinzugefügt, weil ich dachte das wäre nebenbei erwähnenswert, so wie in Schauspielerartikeln steht wer in einem Film von ihm auch noch alles mitgespielt hat (wenn sie auch schon mal Rollen in Star Trek hatten). -- 12:56, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber das steht ja im Schauspielerartikel. Dort sollte es auch sein. Nur denke ich, ist die kulturellen Anspielungen da nicht der richtige Platz für. Das sprengt den Artikel irgendwann.--13:02, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Schon, aber vllt. weiß jemand das noch nicht, wenn er den Artikel hier zuerst liest. Aber ich würde da jetzt auch nicht drauf besetehn. -- 13:07, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall sollte allein ein Auftritt eines Star-Trek-Darstellers kein Grund sein, einen Film oder eine Serie hier aufzunehmen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es nötig ist, bei Serien, die durch eine echte Anspielung hier auftauchen, jeden mitspielenden Trek-Nebendarsteller zu erwähnen. Aber wenn einer der großen Hauptdarsteller auftritt, dann könnte das vielleicht doch eine Erwähnung wert sein, besonders wenn der Darsteller indirekt mit der Anspielung verbunden ist.--Bravomike 13:50, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :...so wie es beim 2. Punkt der fall ist. Den zitierten Patrick Stewart-Satz würd ich allerdings so auch nicht da stehen lassen. -- 13:55, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja, was hat denn der Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy in dem Moment mit Star Trek zu tun?--Tobi72 14:28, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::bezogen auf Randy Marsh(Stans Vater): Sieht er wie Picard aus? ich finde nicht. tut er etwas Picard typisches? in der Episode Fingerbang ist er irgendwie wütend und macht einen Glaßschrank kaputt. der Dialog hat mich an die Szene aus erinnert in der Lily und Picard über Mody Dick reden. ist aber möglicherweise subjektiv^^-- 17:51, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) TNA http://thenextanimation.de/ Kann man das auch noch einbauen und wen ja wo?Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 00:10, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Deadpool und "Xavier, der so aussieht wie der Typ aus Star Trek" Ich hab mir wegen des Deadpoolfilms mal ein paar "Best of Deadpool"-Sprüche angeschaut und bin dabei auf eine Stelle gestoßen, wo Deadpool meint, dass Charles Xavier so aussieht wie der eine Captain aus Star Trek. Ist das erwähnenswert? Ich kann das entsprechende Bild auch hochladen. -- 12:52, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hab mir das Bild nochmal angeschaut. Die Stelle ist sogar noch etwas besser beschrieben.-- 12:58, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Du meinst das hier: The Top 10 Best Deadpool Moments Ever? Klar, würde auf jeden Fall passen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:59, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Genau das meinte ich. Ich nehm das Bild mit rein, ok? -- 17:17, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC)